Neofolk
Neofolk is a form of folk music-inspired experimental music that emerged from post-industrial music circles. Neofolk can either be solely acoustic folk music or a blend of acoustic folk instrumentation aided by varieties of accompanying sounds such as pianos, strings and elements of industrial music and experimental music. The genre encompasses a wide assortment of themes. Neofolk musicians often have ties to other genres such as neoclassical and martial industrial. History The term "neofolk" originates from esoteric music circles who started using the term in the late 20th century to describe music influenced by musicians such as Douglas Pearce (Death In June), Tony Wakeford (Sol Invictus) and David Tibet (Current 93). Anglo-American folk music with similar sounds and themes to neofolk existed as far back as the 1960s. Folk musicians such as Vulcan's Hammer, Changes, Leonard Cohen, and Comus could be considered harbingers of the sound that later influenced the neofolk artists. Also the later explorations of Velvet Underground's band members, specifically those of Lou Reed, have been called a major influence to what later became neofolk. Culture A majority of artists within the neofolk genre focus on archaic, cultural and literary references. Local traditions and indigenous beliefs tend to be portrayed heavily as well as esoteric and historical topics. Heathenry and occultism Various forms of neopaganism and occultism play a part in the themes touched upon by many modern and original neofolk artists. Runic alphabets, heathen European sites and other means of expressing an interest in the ancient and ancestral occurs often in neofolk music. Aesthetically, references to this subject occur within band names, album artwork, clothing and various other means of artistic expression. This has led to some forefathers of the genre and current artists within the genre attributing it to being an aspect of a broader neopagan revival."I'm very happy about that because I see Death In June as part of a European cultural revival. I'm pleased that the Old Gods are being resurrected, for want of a better word. Old symbols. I feel very pleased that I am a part of that process and that I have had influence. At this stage in the game, so to speak, it's not false modesty to say that I am content with my influence." Powell, Erin. Interview with Douglas Pearce, 2005. Related terms and styles Apocalyptic folk As a descriptor, apocalyptic folk predates neofolk and was used by David Tibet to describe the music of his band Current 93 during a period in the late 1980s and early 1990s. Initially, Tibet did not intend to imply connection with the folk music genre; rather, that Current 93 was made by "apocalyptic folks": in other words, apocalyptic people."The Apocalyptic Visions of Current 93" Folk noir Other vague terms sometimes used to describe artists of this genre include "dark folk" and "pagan folk". These terms are umbrella terms that also describe various other forms of unrelated music. Martial industrial Martial industrial or military pop is a genre that shares a lot in common with neofolk and developed very close to it. Notable artists *Agalloch *Amber Asylum *Andrea Haugen *Angels of Light *Argine *Ataraxia *Blood Axis *Brown Bird *Camerata Mediolanense *Changes *Chelsea Wolfe *Shana Cleveland *Coil *Current 93 *Death In June *Der Blutharsch *Deutsch Nepal *Emily Jane White *Empyrium *The Enchanted Wood *Faun *Fejd *Fire + Ice *H.E.R.R. *Harvest Rain *Havnatt *Horse Feathers *In Gowan Ring *Juana Molina *Kentin Jivek *Kirlian Camera *Love Is Colder Than Death *Mizar *The Moon lay hidden beneath a Cloud *Murzik *Naevus *Nature and Organisation *Nebelung *Nest *Neun Welten *Of the Wand & the Moon *Omnia *Oniric *Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio *Orplid *Ostara *Qntal *Rome *Sorrow *Scivias *Sharon Knight * Invictus *Sonne Hagal *Sturle Dagsland *Strength Through Joy *Sturmpercht *Spiritual Front *Swans *Tenhi *Third Eye Foundation *Unto Ashes *Von Thronstahl *Werkraum *The Winding Stair *Woodkid *Wovenhand Events *Mėnuo Juodaragis *Stella Natura References Further reading * Anton Shekhovtsov, 'Apoliteic music: Neo-Folk, Martial Industrial and "metapolitical fascism"', Patterns of Prejudice, Vol. 43, No. 5 (December 2009), pp. 431–457. * Peter Webb, Exploring the Networked Worlds of Popular Music: Milieu Cultures (New York: Routledge, 2007), ISBN 0-415-95658-7. * Andreas Diesel und Dieter Gerten, Looking for Europe - Neofolk und Hintergründe (Zeltingen-Rachtig: Index-Verlag, 2005), ISBN 3-936878-02-1. Category:Genres Category:Contemporary folk subgenres Category:Experimental music genres Category:Industrial music